


Ode to My Best Girl

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Firefly
Genre: Human/Inanimate Object, Love & Guns, Love With Guns, Not quite like that, Other, but maybe, cracktastic, you never know with Jayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne takes a crack at writing love poetry... about Vera.</p>
<p>Yes I went there lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to My Best Girl

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the 10th anniversary I had to write something... I just didnt know it would be this! o_O
> 
> literally just wrote this about 5 minutes ago lol

Ode to my best girl  
by Jayne Cobb

You are warm in my hands as you killed a man

The smell of oil as I rub you down  
Every piece in place  
A perfect harmony

The way you recoil hard in my hand when I finger your trigger makes my heart and lower parts swell with love... and other things 

The way you feel in my hand as the bullets you swiftly fire into mens heads lets me know you love me too

Oh my best girl, always at my side  
Stay primed to action and never let me down

I’d hate for rust to part us

Oh Vera, I love you  
Jayne

**Author's Note:**

> I appologize for my attempt at poetry, seems Jayne cant write it either ;p


End file.
